As a substrate heat treatment apparatus, there is known a substrate heat treatment apparatus in which a substrate is placed on a horseshoe susceptor and heated. Patent literature 1 describes that the second horseshoe susceptor for placing part of a substrate is placed on the first susceptor (susceptor main body) for placing a substrate. Patent literature 1 also describes that a support pin capable of supporting the second susceptor is arranged below the second susceptor and the second susceptor is moved up and down by moving up and down the support pin. In the arrangement of patent literature 1, the first susceptor and the second horseshoe susceptor are combined into a disk shape. The first susceptor has at its periphery a notch in which the horseshoe susceptor is just fitted.
As an apparatus which quickly heats a substrate, there is known a substrate heat treatment apparatus which quickly heats a substrate to a high temperature of 1,500° or more by radiant heat from the heat radiation surface of a heating unit, as in patent literature 2.